


Distraction

by VidalsQueen



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: In this short you will see a lot of my personal HC for James and Altea Shepard. There will be a fic but I don't know how long it will be before I write it. I am very invested in my HZD fic at the moment and I need to finish that one first.James can't stop thinking about Shepard.Ship: James Vega/F!ShepardFandom: Mass EffectFor the Kink: Masturbation





	Distraction

Shore leave was something any Marine looked forward to, but not James Vega. It was the only time he was really separated from Jane Shepard. After spending six months in her constant companionship, then jumping onto the Normandy and leaving Earth behind, he was growing more than accustomed to her presence. Her little visits to the armory, his ventures to the CIC and the lounge she favored kept them in close proximity a solid eighty percent of the time. She even liked taking him on missions when they had important work to do. The only time she left him behind was on Mars and he really couldn't fault her for that. Looking back, she had been right to have him return to the shuttle. It gave him the opportunity to be the hero of the hour, though Shepard hadn't seen it that way. She had called him reckless and thought he had a death wish. Maybe at the time, he had been thinking that going out in a blaze of glory protecting the Commander would look great on his headstone but he no longer wished for the events of his life to be so final.

Now, he wanted more. Thoughts of the Commander haunted him night and day. They had spent so much time together during her confinement and they had grown close over their shared misery. He hadn't wanted to be a part of military life after the events of Fel Prime but guarding the Commander had proven to be quite the cake job. She was easy to get along with and she grew bored quickly, so they had always found ways to entertain themselves. 

He'd thought back to those days more often lately. Her falling asleep on his shoulder while they watched movies. The way she danced in her underwear when she thought he wasn't watching. How, with just a little Sangria, she grew feisty. And how, no matter what their relationship was at the time, she'd go toe-to-toe with him and his rather dirty humor. She was always quick-witted, catching him off guard a few times.

However, he'd just been messing around with her. She was beautiful but she was Commander Shepard. She was the most intimidating person he'd ever met. He recalled the day he'd attempted to show her up at pull-ups. It was a rainy day and he couldn't escort her outside and they had both grown restless, so he figured a challenge would be a fun way to pass the time. She'd met him pull for pull and then some. He didn't think he was capable of losing the contest to a female, but this was no typical female, it was Shepard. He couldn't even be upset about it. 

Then, as he was getting the tattoo to signify his commitment to becoming N7, she'd thrown him way off guard. As many times as they had made sexual innuendos toward each other, it had simply become a part of their regular banter. He no longer considered the consequences that could come with his words. Had he thought of Shepard in a sexual way? Of course. You'd have to be blind to not see how beautiful, how graceful and powerful she was. He had a really bad habit of watching her as she was in battle or just walking away from him. But could he really follow through with sleeping with her? Alliance regulations aside, he respected this woman. He didn't know if he could sleep with her and be done with it. And if he did sleep with her, he'd definitely want to do it again and again. He'd want a relationship with her but he didn't even see how that would work. 

Her final words swam through his head. "Are you ever going to make good on all this flirting, James?" She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer. 

He had been stunned, almost forgetting the needle that was scoring his skin. Only unintelligible muttering had fallen from his lips. Did she really want to have sex with him? Him? 

He knew about her past with Kaiden and the Major had returned to the Normandy. They had established a relationship years ago, and Garrus, he knew the Turian was interested in her, as well. She had her pick of anyone, especially those who had been with her for years. Hell, he was even sure that given the chance, Jack or Tali would give it up to the Commander. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that of all those people, she'd choose him.

Excusing himself from the card table he'd been dealt into minutes ago, with much grumbling from the others surrounding him, he made his way back to the Normandy. He knew the rest of the crew, minus Traynor and possibly Esteban would be out enjoying all the Citadel had to offer. He just couldn't get the idea of Shepard wanting to be with him out of his mind.

Once reaching his destination, he realized he had no idea what he planned to do once he got here other than just being alone with his thoughts. And those thoughts were getting more and more heated with every step he took. What would sex with Shepard be like? How would she look underneath him, or with his cock in her mouth? Would she be dominant or would she let him take control? When he'd thought about sex with her before, it wasn't in such detail. It was more of an "I'd tap that" mindset than anything else. He enjoyed the views he got of her ass, but he'd never considered bending her over the desk and taking her. He'd laughed to himself as they caught a bit of turbulence and her tits bounced with the impact. But he'd never considered what it would feel like to have his hands firmly around them, her nipples grazing his tongue. 

Por Dios! He couldn't continue thinking like that. He had to get it together. 

His earpiece buzzed and he was certain it would be the Commander calling them all back to the ship. Her job was complete and they needed to head back out.

"Hey, James. Want to grab a drink with me?" 

What? He stopped himself before the word slipped out and he gave a nervous chuckle. "Raincheck, Commander. I've got a lot on my mind right now." She didn't need to know that it was her he was thinking of.

"No Lola? Must be serious." He heard her laugh as the signal was cut off. 

Growling his frustration, he knew he needed to do something, anything to relieve the tension in his body before the Commander headed back and if she was wanting to get a drink with him, it wouldn't be long. She usually made her rounds, seeing her crew outside of the ship's standards and regulations was generally the last thing she did before she rounded them up and they would be off on the next mission.

He had a small stash of porn in his locker. A magazine he had picked up and a couple of vid cards, just to pass the time. Space can be a lonely place when you are above fraternizing with your crewmates. Maybe if he could focus those thoughts on someone else, he could at least push his desire for her out of his mind.

Alone in the crew quarters, and ensuring the door was locked, he lay on the bed queuing up the latest vid. The girl was Asari, her blue-green skin nothing like the Commander's milky white skin. She danced in fluid motions, again nothing like the Commander's jerking, awkward dancing. Her hands skimmed her luscious curves. Her fingers tracing her pert nipples, then down the line of her body ending at her hips as she turned for the camera, bending at the waist to show not only her ass but the slit below. 

James undid his pants and gripped his now throbbing cock. He tried to watch the show the Asari was putting on but he found his mind drifting to comparisons of the two girls, rather than his need to push the Commander away. Trying his best to make his mind focus on the vidscreen, he watched with avid intent. As he stroked his cock, he tried to imagine her pale blue lips wrapping around his shaft, her pussy enveloping his length. But when he closed his eyes, there was no Asari. Shepard's red lips surrounded him, coaxing him to the edge. Her body hung above his as he thrust into her, her tits bouncing with the impact, just as they did in the Kodiak. 

This wasn't what he had planned. He didn't mean to use her in his mind as he was but God. The image of her bending over as the Asari had done was too much. He wanted to be behind her, thrusting into her as she moaned and screamed. He wanted to taste her, to feel her wetness coating his lips, his face. He wanted to bury himself deep within her and take control of her. 

As his orgasm created over him and his body shuddered with his release, his earpiece buzzed again.

"Back to the Normandy. See you all in fifteen."


End file.
